Opening
This is how the Opening goes in The Slipstream Movie. film opens to a Transformers comic book Slipstream: out Hi. Emmet: Hello. I'm Emmet from the LEGO Movie. Narrator: Hello, you two. I was just about to tell our young veiwers about how you helped Slipstream that friendship is more important than family. Slipstream: Ok. And what story are you about to tell them? Narrator: I was about them the story about you, Slipstream. It is all about you and your Mini-Con friend Jetstorm. Emmet: I know what you're talking about.a bucket of LEGO bricks Come on, Slipstream. Let's build a title. and Emmet take some of the bricks and construct the title: The Slipstream Movie Emmet: You see that? I am a Master Builder. Narrator: Yes, yes, yes. We've all see it before, Emmet. But I have to admit, you two actually did a pretty good job. Emmet: Thanks. Perhaps that will be my third achievement after my first invention the Double-decker Couch. Slipstream: Okay, Emmet. Mister narrator, if I were to explain this, I would absolutely by honored to be the main character in today's story. Narrator: Yes, Slipstream. And have Emmet to come with you. Slipstream: Okay, Mister Narrator. Emmet Come along, my dear Emmet. It is time for today's story to begin. back into the comic pulling Emmet with him Emmet: Ok. Weeeee!!! pages flip to Twilight prancing Twilight Sparkle: I hope Ryan is up to something. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Ryan. How's it going with Sci-Twi? Ryan F-Freeman: Fine. Twilight Sparkle: Anyway, can you transform into your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? Ryan F-Freeman: No. Twilight Sparkle: Ok. You and Cody got Equestrian Magic flowing through you and your brother? Ryan F-Freeman: I know. It runs in the family. Spike the Dragon: I knew it. In the Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. You turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman and your brother transforms into Light Cody Fairbrother. Sci-Twi: Exactly. Ryan F-Freeman: Look. There's Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog. Twilight Sparkle: Hi. Ryan F-Freeman: Wha? Am I seeing two Twilights? Twilight Sparkle: Nah. It's just that I'm a pony and she's a human. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Thanks for reminding me, Twilight. Next thing you know that there will be two Batmans. Sci-Twi: We know. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! thank you, Sci-Twi. Do you want to see my Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? Both Twilights: No! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, you two. I'll show you my Dark Ryan F-Freeman form later. Twilight Sparkle: Let's go see how Slipstream is doing. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Twilight. Follow us, Sci-Twi. reach Slipstream's house Ryan F-Freeman: Look. There's Mike and Zoey. Mike: Hey, guys. Sci-Twi: Hello, Mike. Zoey: Slipstream is an especially bright mood today. Ryan F-Freeman: About what? My Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? Zoey: No. He's excited about meeting Twilight's parents for the first time. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight has parents?? Twilight Sparkle: Of course I do. Sci-Twi: What their names are, Mike? Mike: Night Light and Twilight Velvet. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow-wee! Those are very nice names. Mike: I know. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody is practicing to transform into his Light Cody Fairbrother form. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan